The Planet Purifying Knight of Destiny! Naruto!
by RyoTheSaiyan
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki hasn't been getting much sleep lately. His dreams have been filled with a flying lion's head, six multi-colored warriors, large titans of destruction, and angels. Naruto's life is about to be turned upside down! Now...it's your turn Naruto! Post-Gokaiger. No Gobusters. Preview Chapter Up!


Hey there folks. A lot of ideas have been coming to mind for future stories. One idea was this. It's a Tensou Sentai Goseiger x-over Naruto. If anyone here has read my profile page you'll know what I'm talking about. If not, I was inspired by another Goseiger x-over Naruto story with Naruto as Gosei Knight. In that story, it showed Gosei Knight was already Naruto in the Goseiger Universe. He had traveled to the Goseiger Universe after a series of events. In my story it's quite different. I'll stop babbling and give you guys a preview the first chapter.

* * *

"That rule Naruto…is keeping from you…that you ARE the Kyuubi!"

Naruto felt the blood drain from his face. Everything in the moment suddenly was not apparent to him. He couldn't hear the jeers from Mizuki. He couldn't hear Iruka's pleas to him to run and not listen. He couldn't feel anything. All he could do was fall on his knees and shed tears of anger and sadness.

Suddenly Naruto heard a cry of pain. He looked up to see Iruka shielding him. His eyes widen when he saw a large shuriken sunken on his back. But what shocked him the most was that Iruka was crying.

"I-Iruka-sensei…w-why?"

Despite the pain and his tears, Iruka managed to smile at Naruto.

"Be-because…Naruto…I was like…you before. A-after I lost my parents…I tried to gain acknowledgement myself. I acted out as well…as way to get attention…and to cope with sadness…"

Iruka slowly got up and painfully removed the shuriken from back. As turned to face Mizuki, he continued to talk.

"I understand Naruto…it's hard...and I should have been there to help you more through those times…I will rectify that now!"

Mizuki was still livid and shocked at Iruka blocking his attack. However he smirked.

"Hah! Fighting me in that condition will go nowhere my old friend! After I kill you I will kill Naruto and take the scroll!"

Iruka gritted his teeth and rushed at Mizuki.

He yelled out to Naruto, "Naruto run! Take the scroll far away as you can!"

Naruto began to run and looked back for a second. Iruka was already fighting and losing to Mizuki. The kunai from earlier were slowing Iruka down. The shuriken wound wasn't helping either. Naruto stopped. He couldn't leave his sensei behind to fight alone. But what could he do?

"_**Maybe I can help."**_

"Huh?"

Suddenly Naruto's vision was filled with white.

* * *

The brightness quickly went away as Naruto took in his surroundings. It wasn't nighttime anymore. The sun was shining and several clouds filled the blue sky. He noticed he was on a small hill with several large rocks surrounding it along with a flowing river in front. He turned around to see a large oak tree covering a majority of the hill.

"Wh-where am I?!"

A loud roar got his attention as he turned around to a shocking site. A large flying lion's head was heading straight at him! Naruto fell on his back in fear and began to shuffle backwards. The lion's head, however, stopped a few feet away from him and to Naruto surprise transformed. The lion's head became a tall 5'10 armored figure. The mane portions of the lion's head became the arms and legs. The face of the lion was now the torso. He had a gold belt on his waist holding a device on the side. The head was adorned with gold surrounding a red visor. A strange symbol also was on top of the forehead section.

Naruto could only gape at the strange figure. Suddenly he remembered his dreams and figures that appeared in them.

"You…you're the strange lion man from my dreams!"

The armored lion man nodded at him.

"_**My name is Gosei Knight, Uzumaki Naruto." **_

"Go-sei Kn-ight…wait…so you know me?"

Gosei Knight nodded once more. He then walked towards Naruto, who slowly got up. Naruto only look up and up at the tall Gosei Knight as he got closer.

"_**For the past week Naruto I have been watching you. I've seen the pain of loneliness you suffer from. I've seen you struggle to become accepted…"**_

Naruto then looked down. He saw everything. The jeers, the pain, the sadness…

"…_**But we will talk more later as time is of the essence. Your sensei is in trouble and I understand you want to help him."**_

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts once he mentioned Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei! We have to help him! You can do something right?! You're a big armored scary lion man-"

Gosei Knight chuckled at the description.

"_**I wish I could but I do not have the power right now to move on my own."**_

Naruto was confused. "But you're standing in front of me right now though?"

"_**Actually Naruto, we are right now in your own mind." **_

"Huh?! How-"

"_**Remember the first dream you had of me? That was the moment, I had fused with your body. Both my physical body and spirit are now a part of you. Before I could move on my own, however, over time I needed to rest my body in order regain my energy. But through you, this can be bypassed."**_

"Really? That sounds…weird."

Gosei Knight chuckled once more.

"_**It is strange notion, yes. But with me doing this, you can save your sensei!"**_

Naruto's eyes widened at this. He by himself could save Iruka-sensei!

"Tell me! How can I save sensei!?"

"_**By becoming me, Naruto! And I will help you along the way!" **_

Gosei Knight suddenly glowed bright and Naruto's vision once again whitened.

* * *

Iruka fell back from Mizuki's last attack. He couldn't continue on. The previous wounds had toiled on his body.

"Haha! You gave a great performance old friend but this now must come to an end."

Iruka could only look on with resignation as saw Mizuki raise his giant shuriken.

"_I'm sorry Naruto. I wish I could see you grow as shinobi and one day…become Hokage…"_

Iruka closed his eyes as Mizuki came rushing forward with the killing blow.

However, the attack never came.

"Hey Mizuki-teme! Eat this!"

Iruka opened his eyes to see Naruto kneeing Mizuki in the face. Mizuki reeled backwards from the attack. Mizuki wiped the blood off his mouth and glared at what was a determined Naruto.

"You won't hurt Iruka-sensei or get the scroll Mizuki-teme!"

"Gah! You little shit! I'm going to kill you and get the Scroll of Sealing!"

Naruto only glared back. As Iruka looked on, he also noticed two things in Naruto's hands. In his right hand appeared to be a card and in his left a strange closed device. It was black and had gold trim surrounding it. To what Iruka could make out was that it was molded like a lion's head.

"No Mizuki-teme…the one who's going to defeat you is me! _Saa_…_ore wa turn!_**_1_**

Naruto raised the device up and flicked it open. On the bottom section inside was number pad along with a red button at the top. On the top section was appeared to be a red mini window. As it opened, to Mizuki and Iruka's surprise the device spoke.

_**GOTCHA! **_

Naruto then raised the card with front facing Mizuki. The card had a close up picture of Gosei Knight's head. Naruto inserted the card on the top portion and pressed the numbers **535** with the red button last. The device began making a pulsating noise. Naruto then thrust the device forward and yelling a strange phrase.

"_**Tensou!"**__**2**_

Naruto closed the device and it made another notification sound along with it speaking out again.

_**CHANGE GOSEI KNIGHT! **_

Naruto was then engulfed in a bright light that made both Mizuki and Iruka shield their eyes. All they could hear was a loud roar of lion. As the light died down, both men looked to where Naruto was standing to only find another in his place. In his place was a tall silver armored figure with a lion's face on his chest and a helmet with a red visor. Both Mizuki and Iruka gaped at the figure. Mizuki couldn't tell but the figure was glaring at him.

"Wh-what?! Wh-who are you?!"

The figure posed as he yelled out.

"_**Hoshi o kiyomeru shukumei no kishi! Gosei Knight!"**__**3**_

* * *

1: Now…it's my turn!

2: Celestial Armament

3: The Earth purifying knight of destiny! Gosei Knight!

And that's all I got for now. I have to rewatch some Naruto and actually WATCH Goseiger. I know there are not a lot of fans of Goseiger. I have no real opinion to give on the show since I have watched it only in sections of random episodes. I have to watch it myself to form my own. From what I have seen though, I liked Gosei Knight.

If you have watched Goseiger, you might be wondering why I used the _ore _instead of _watashi_. I figured, since _ore _is a more rude form of "I" in Japanese compared to _watashi, _it kind of fits Naruto.

Once again that's all I have for now, just a taste of what's (hopefully) to come!


End file.
